Money
Money is used to purchase various items in ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games. In most cases, money will drop under certain conditions, and the player must click on it, move the cursor over it, tap on it, have a Gold Magnet collect it to obtain it, or in the PlayStation Vita version of Plants vs. Zombies, tilt the console, although it will sometimes be automatically added to the bank. In Plants vs. Zombies, they are used to buy items from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Before the shop is unlocked, it can be used to purchase seed slot upgrades directly from Crazy Dave, although the player can only have up to eight slots before the shop is unlocked after Level 3-4. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, they are used to purchase in-game items like Power Ups and Plant Food, and can be used to replay Piñata Parties. The player cannot have more than $999,990 on most versions; once that amount is reached, all money collected won't affect his/her total. Through cheating (see User File Format) it is possible to get up to $2,147,483,640, but this will be immediately reduced to $999,990 if the player purchases anything or picks up any coins. On the iOS and Android versions of the original game it is possible to earn up to $9,000,000. Currency ''Plants vs. Zombies'' There is one currency system in Plants vs. Zombies, and there are three items which contribute to the player's total money. *Silver Coins - worth $10 *Gold Coins - worth $50 *Diamond - worth $1,000 *Money Bag - worth $250 (it has 5 Gold Coins inside) Coin silver dollar.png|A Silver Coin. Coin gold dollar.png|A Gold Coin. Diamond2.png|A Diamond. moneybag.png|A Money Bag. DS Diamond.jpg|A diamond in the DS version. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures In ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, there are three types of currency. Unlike Plants vs. Zombies, the three types are not all recorded in one money counter. Coins-icon.png|Coins Zombucks.png|Zombucks Gems-icon.png|Gems ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' In Plants vs. Zombies 2, there are two types of currency. *A Silver Coin - $10. *A Gold Coin - $100. There is also a different currency called Gems which can be used to buy boosts for the plants, certain premium plants, extra pots for sprouts in the Zen Garden, and the sprouts themselves. pvz2goldcoin.png|A Gold Coin. Pvz2silvercoin.png|A Silver Coin. Diamond1.png|A Gem. 2014-11-07-20-45-37.png|A coin advertisement featuring the Jetpack Zombie. Coin packs On iOS and Android versions of the games, there are purchasable amounts of coins that add the desired amount to that device. The price in real-world money goes up depending on the in-game amount. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' In Plants vs. Zombies, they can only be purchased once, but they can be restored on another user profile or Apple or Android device that is hooked up to the same iTunes or Google Play account. The options for buying are: ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' In Plants vs. Zombies 2, they can be purchased as many times as the player wishes, but it costs them additional money each time. They only add the coins to the current user profile. Earning money ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Money can be earned in several ways in Plants vs. Zombies: *Killing zombies (sometimes coins, diamonds, chocolate, or Zen Garden plants may drop), and killing a Zombie Yeti will drop four diamonds (five on the first sighting). *Unused Lawn Mowers, Roof Cleaners, and Pool Cleaners (they turn into gold coins after each level and are automatically collected). *Marigolds (they drop silver and gold coins). *Completing Levels (when Mini-games, Puzzle Mode levels, and Survival Mode levels are completed, a money bag or trophy is dropped; clicking on it will cause coins or diamonds to be automatically collected). *Eating Brains in I, Zombie (coins, diamonds, presents, or chocolate may drop). *Every ten levels in Vasebreaker Endless (the last vase or killed Zombie will drop a money bag). *Completing Adventure Mode levels after beating them for the first time (the last zombie will drop a money bag with five gold coins in it). *From Zen Garden Plants (Zen Garden plants drop money after being watered or fertilized, as well as after the Phonograph or Bug Spray is used on them. After the Phonograph or Bug Spray has been used, they also drop occasional coins in a manner similar to Marigolds). *Destroying a grave with a Grave Buster (coins, diamonds, presents, or chocolate may drop). *Selling Zen Garden Plants (directly adds a certain amount of money to the bank balance; this amount depends on the type of plant and its maturity). *Slot Machine (sometimes gives diamonds when spun). *Completing Adventure Mode will give the player three diamonds. *Getting the Gold Sunflower Trophy (five Diamonds). In the game, if the player does not have enough money to get something, it says to get more by killing zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Coins Coins can be obtained in any of the following ways: *From buildings. *From plants at the end of levels. *Given to the player by friends. *Convert Gems into coins. Zombucks Zombucks can be found in any of the following ways: *Occasionally dropped from zombies. *For completing quests and errands for characters. *Given to the player after completing a level. *Convert Gems into Zombucks. Gems *Place in the top five in a Brainball tournament. *Buy them with real money. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Coins can be earned by: *Using real money to buy them. *Killing zombies. *Zen Garden. *Beating the level with each Lawn Mower is worth is $10. *Beating the Target Score in Cannons Away. *Smashing Piñatas in Piñata Party. *Señor Piñata (only if the player gets all the costumes). *Getting lunchboxes from Treasure Yetis. *Mystery Gift Box (only if the player gets all the costumes). *Inviting friends from Facebook. *Watching videos (when the button appears). Trivia General *The Silver Coin is common, the Gold Coin is uncommon, and the Diamond is rare. *Diamonds are an indirect reference to the Bejeweled ''series of games, also made by PopCap Games. **They could also be a reference to ''Insaniquarium, another game by PopCap Games. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *In other countries with different currencies, money bags, coins and the dollar hedge on the leader boards (Xbox Live Arcade version only) will show the currency signs for that country but the currency will still be United States dollars. For example, in the United Kingdom they show a £ symbol, and in Spain they show a € symbol. *In the iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad versions, the coins have a sun emblem instead of a dollar sign emblem. However on the older iOS versions of the game the coins have a dollar sign. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Coins now have Crazy Dave's face on them. *The "More coins, more fun!" message on the 20,000 coin pack is a reference to Six Flags, an American chain of amusement parks. See also *Present *Chocolate *Money Guide *Money Bag *Silver Coin *Gold Coin *Diamond Category:Money Category:Items